Rich on Chinese New Year!
by Aznprid3x3
Summary: It's Chinese New year! But ikuto hates it... until... a surprise comes! He becomes rich! But something more then what money can compare to him! One-shot! what other pairing! of course Amuto!


Rich on Chinese New Year!

One-shot!

Aznpride: hey, hey, hey! This is a one-shot for Chinese New Year yah heard?!

Ikuto: what are you?! Huckguai?! (Chinese word for black NO OFFENCE IF YOU ARE BLACK)

Amu: Rich? What do you mean rich? Am I going to be rich and not have to see ikuto anymore!? =D

Aznpride: No.

Amu: D=

Aznpride: Ikuto. Is the one who's going to be "Rich" Mwahahaha…

Ikuto: sweeeet!!

Fakir: Aikimi-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara Enjoy!

Aznpride: FAKIR!!

Ikutos POV

Uhg… Chinese New Year… when everyone spends time with their family and gets red envelopes. I hate Chinese New year! Mostly because I hate spending time with my family. Oh god, here comes Utau…

"Ikuto!!!" she squeals. She jumped over to hug me.

I sigh, I let her hug me because if I didn't it would be rude in front of all my "family" members "what is it Utau?" I ask in a bored tone

"Look! Amu-Chan is here!" she says pointing to the door.

My eyes snap open AMU?! I look towards the door and sure enough… there she is… in a beautiful Chinese dress… her dress is a dark shade of blue, one that can match my hair color, it looks silky and hugs her body showing every curve and bump. It has pink lining on the neck line, sleeve lining, and the bottom lining. There are gold pictures of Chinese/Japanese? Words that say "Love, Happiness, Smile, etc." she looks absolutely beautiful. Her hair is tied up into a bun with strands of hair next to her face. Her honey golden eyes matching the gold words, and she has bright red lipstick on. Her dress has a slit that starts from her mid-thigh down to the bottom on the left side of her dress (her left), she's wearing dark blue heels that have straps that wrap around her long slender legs. I stare at her… why is she here? Then something inside of me breaks… as I continue to gaze at her I see a boy with dark green hair and green eyes… he walks over to Amu and puts his arm around her. I clench my fists and turn away. As I walk aimlessly around the house (the party is at his house) I walk up to my room. I flop down and stare at the ceiling… who was that guy?! And why did he put his arm around Amu!? I hear my door open, I face the door to tell them to leave but then I stop… Amu?

"What do you want?" I ask coldly

She walks over to my bed, her heels clicking against the floor with every step she takes. She sits on the bed and stares at me. "Um… my parents wanted me to come say hi… oh, and I wanted to give you this" she said handing me something, and before I could ask her what it was she walked out without another word.

I looked at what she had placed in my hands, it was a red envelope. I opened it only to see nothing… why would she give me a red envelope that has nothing in it? I stand up and walk back downstairs. I see the guy again… only he was holding hands with a girl who had waist length black hair with red tips and eyes a bit lighter then mine… is he cheating on Amu? I walk over to him. "Hey, weren't you just putting your arm around Amu? Who's she?" I ask pointing to the girl

"Hey, yeah so? This is my girlfriend Aikimi. We're friends of Amu" he stated

"What's your name?" I ask him

"Fakir." he said

"Alright, Happy new year" I say walking away. So I had it all wrong! Amu isn't going out with that guy! Then I feel myself being pulled to the right. I look to see who pulled me Amu?! "What?" I ask her. She seems to be unsure and undecided of what to do. Then she walks closer to me and plants a kiss on my lips.

"Happy new year, I hope that filled the empty envelope" she said before walking away.

I stood there… she… kissed me… I looked back over to her to see her, her family, and her friends leaving… oh no she doesn't! I run over to her, I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her. She seems to stand there tensed, then I feel her arms slide around my neck, I swipe my tongue against her bottom lip. She opens… I slide my tongue in and roam each part and mark it as mine. We break apart for air… "I'm rich." I said with a smirk

"I'm not." she said lurching forward and giving me another kiss before breaking apart "Now I Am." she said grinning

"Amu-Chan! We have to go!" her mom shouts

"Coming! Bye Ikuto… Happy new year" she said walking away

"Bye Amu…" I said

As she walked away and out the door I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I turned around to see my cousin. "Who was she? Can I have her?" he asks. I smack him on the arm "Hell no! She's mine!" I said walking back up to my room. I take out my phone and text her, I smile and snap my phone shut. This was a great way to start off the New Year!

_I Love You Amu._

_-Ikuto_

End of Story!

Aznpride: how was that?

Ikuto: Oh! I got rich with kisses!

Aznpride: exactly!

Amu: wow…

Fakir: sweet! I was in the story!

Aznpride: hehe, Fakir was my boyfriend!

Fakir: -smirk-

Ikuto: Amu… I'm poor… make me rich again -smirk-

Amu: Wha?!

Ikuto: -pulls Amu into a kiss- I'm rich!

Aznpride: you weird person! Lol

Amu: R&R!


End file.
